


Baby Let Me Take You For A Ride

by WyckedWrytes



Series: Heading For The Light [4]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedWrytes/pseuds/WyckedWrytes
Summary: Richie and Eddie use their rental car for purposes other than just driving.OrSteamy car sex with feelings involved.Continues from where part 3 of the series ended but can easily be read on its own, or so the author thinks.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Heading For The Light [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984915
Kudos: 56





	Baby Let Me Take You For A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just smut, folks. Why? Because I think there's never enough smutty fiction featuring 1990!Reddie... and also because I simply wanted to write Eddie being in control despite being the more inexperienced one when it comes to sex. His enthusiasm makes up for his lack of knowledge, ok. ;)
> 
> I will continue my series with less sexy parts after this - so if smut is not your thing, worry not! There will be something for you again later too. ♥ And if smut _is_ your thing... I hope you enjoy this. I'm not too experienced with writing this kind of stuff but I'm trying my very best, and I'm quite happy about how this turned out.
> 
> No beta, so some stupid mistakes probably still remain.
> 
> Title of this fic comes from the song _Levitating_ by _Dua Lipa_ , which is definitely a Reddie-song, so go listen to it, folks.

When Eddie climbs into the backseat of their rental car there’s a tiny little voice in his head telling him how _‘this isn’t you Eddie, this isn’t like you at all’_ but he promptly chooses to ignore it, because that voice sounds way too much like his mother and really, what did his mother ever _really_ know about him and what he is like. She only knew what she _wanted_ him to be like, and that’s far from the truth and Eddie knows that now.

He is not weak. He is not ill. He is not some delicate little flower in need of protection. He is not a child but an adult man who can make his own decisions, and now he’s decided that he wants to have sex with his boyfriend (or whatever it is Richie is to him, because boyfriend sounds a little silly, considering they’re both men in their forties), and his boyfriend has said yes, very enthusiastically so, and they are going to do this here in the car. And that’s _exactly_ like him, because he _wants_ it and he _chooses_ it.

They have pushed the front seats as far as they can so they would have more room in the back – and there’s still not that much room to be honest, because Richie is tall and mostly legs, but they will make do. Had the weather been nicer, Eddie thinks, they could’ve even done this outside, because the place they found to park their car in is remote with no people in sight for miles, so it’s unlikely they would be surprised here by anyone at all. The view here is quite nice as well.

Only it had started raining during their drive.

Eddie giggles when Richie tries to find the kind of comfortable position on the backseat that also allows him to properly touch Eddie, his long limbs making it incredibly difficult, the driver’s seat digging into his knees.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this”, Richie laughs and leans against him, pressing mustached kisses all along his neck, making Eddie let out a needy little gasp. “This is so uncomfortable, I’m way too old for this. My poor joints, I can already feel how sore I’ll be tomorrow!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, do you want to hop back to the driver’s seat right away and continue on?” Eddie teases, reaching down to Richie’s front where he can already feel the other man’s rapidly hardening member pressing against him. He rubs his hand against it, feeling the shape and size of him, both of which he’s not entirely familiar with just yet, but there’s time. There’s time, and he wants to learn to know every part of Richie’s body as well as he knows his own. “You don’t want me to take care of you..?”

Richie strains against him and let’s out a breathy laugh against his neck, and Richie’s hands land on his hips, squeezing him gently yet somehow desperately at the same time.

“I thought we’d be taking care of _each other_ here, Spaghetti Man”, he huffs breathlessly. Eddie lets out a hum and presses his hand harder against the other man’s growing bulge, enjoying the way Richie grinds against him, enjoying the hot breath against his neck, the scrape of his mustache, the way Richie’s fingers dig into his hips.

“Don’t call me Spaghetti Man when we’re about to have sex, Richie”, he says. “And oh, taking care of each other is surely the ultimate goal.”

That he murmurs against Richie’s ear before taking his earlobe between his lips and giving it a careful little bite. Richie’s breath hitches and Eddie files that little bit of information away for future purposes.

He wants to learn all the ways he can make Richie feel good, because Richie always makes him feel so, _so_ good as well and Eddie knows that he’s inexperienced and new at this himself, but he’s always been a fast learner, especially when it’s about something he’s interested in… And he doesn’t think he’s ever been more interested in anything than Richie – and right now, Richie’s pleasure. He nibbles at the lobe of Richie’s ear some more, his hand rubbing against the now fully hard cock inside of Richie’s jeans, and when the other man gasps against his throat once more, he speaks again.

“But I want to take care of you first, this time.”

Because so far, those three times that they’ve had sex together before, it’s been Richie who’s been making him feel good and making sure he’s come first before letting Eddie have his turn with pleasing him, and while Eddie’s not complaining, because why _would_ he, he wants it different this time. He wants to touch Richie first, wants to make him lose it, make him writhe in his hand and against his tongue and make him _come_ , and then and only then, when he knows he’s properly pleased him, he wants to be touched in return.

Richie _always_ takes such good care of him… but it’s Eddie’s time to take care of him, now.

Eddie pops open the button of Richie’s jeans and pulls down the zipper and then he’s pushing his hand inside his boxer shorts, grabbing his hard, warm, leaking cock and Richie lets out a loud, whimpering moan, arching his back, his fingers digging even deeper into the flesh of Eddie’s hips.

“Eddie, Eds… Yes…” Richie pants against his skin, bucking his hips, and Eddie feels lightheaded and he feels powerful, he feels amazing because he’s making Richie shiver with want and need, and it’s not like he’s not been able to do that before, on their first couple times together like this, but it is different now, because this time he has not come yet himself. Somehow, Eddie thinks, his own desperate want and need for Richie that he’s feeling right now makes this even better for him, almost like he can now fully appreciate Richie in an entirely different way. Oh, and does he appreciate him.

“Tell me what you want, Richie…” Eddie whispers in his ear, simply feeling him in his hand, feeling that warm skin and the shape and size of his length, that slight curve of Richie’s cock, trying to familiarize himself with it entirely. He’s found that he really likes Richie’s cock – he’s liked it a lot since he first touched it, and he thinks he can never get enough of it. Somehow that thought scares him a bit… Makes him feel depraved, and a little bit dirty, too. Like he shouldn’t feel that way. Like feeling this way makes himself somehow less of a real man.

But he _is_ a real man, he reminds himself. He is, and so is Richie, and it’s okay for them to want each other and to touch each other like this. They’re not hurting anyone. They’re not doing anything the other one doesn’t want as well.

Eddie kisses Richie’s neck, pinches it a little with his teeth even, but not quite enough to leave a mark, no. That would be reckless and careless, people might see and maybe be able to put two and two together… so he doesn’t do that. Richie groans and trembles in his grasp.

“I want whatever you want to give me, Eddie, I thought that much was clear”, he pants as an answer to Eddie’s question, chuckling, and Eddie twists his wrist, gives Richie’s member a good, long stroke and Richie makes a noise that is pure sin. Eddie feels his own dick throbbing painfully inside his pants at that voice and god, but he is grateful he doesn’t even own anything that is too tight-fitting on him because otherwise he’s not sure he could take it. He moves a little, tries adjusting himself carefully, and keeps on stroking Richie slowly, teasingly.

But the angle is off and he can’t really _see_ Richie like this anyway, and so he lets Richie go and fumbles against him, pushing him away and Richie obeys, and he looks _so good_ , with his handsome face all flushed and his big blue eyes so dark with lust that they don’t even look very blue at all at the moment, Eddie thinks.

“Scoot back, Richie”, he tells him and his voice comes out kind of rough and demanding. “I want to see you when I touch you. I want to see how you look when I make you come.”

Richie whines at that and hurries to do exactly as Eddie says, leaving space between them for Eddie to stretch out and get into position between Richie’s spread legs and oh, it’s awkward, there really isn’t nearly enough room for them at the back of the car at all, it’s so cramped and uncomfortable and Eddie giggles when the reality of this really hits him. Here they are, the two of them, at the back of a rental car in the middle of nowhere making out like horny teenagers, and all because he himself had insisted on it, too impatient to wait until evening and the next motel they’ll be spending their night in.

“What’s so funny? Care to share with the class?” Richie asks, but he’s grinning when he says that, looking at him with fondness and Eddie just shakes his head, leaning in and giving Richie a kiss that starts off slow and tender but very quickly turns into eager and kind of desperate. There’s tongue and there’s even a bit of biting, from both of them, and Eddie moans into Richie’s mouth and Richie moans into his, and if Eddie wasn’t hard as a rock already, the kiss would’ve made sure of that.

He loves kissing Richie, loves how it makes him feel, simply loves the fact that it’s in fact something he can do and it’s something Richie so gladly welcomes. He pulls back, slowly, to look into Richie’s eyes and as he does that, he moves his other hand down Richie’s body and takes his hard dick into his hand again, tugging at it slowly, looking at Richie’s reaction.

Richie’s mouth opens wide and a desperate sounding quiet little groan falls out of it. His eyelids flutter, a dark blush spreads to his face and all the way down his neck. Eddie feels mesmerized by it. He can make Richie feel like that.

“Richie, what do you want?” he asks once again, wanting to give Richie a choice. He knows what _he_ wants, sure, he knows he wants to sink down between Richie’s legs and take him into his mouth, as deep as he can – which, frankly, isn’t that deep because he’s inexperienced and still learning – and suck him until he comes on his tongue, but he also wants to do what _Richie_ wants him to do. He wants Richie to tell him and he wants to give that to him, because he wants to give Richie everything he possibly can. He wants to be as good to Richie as Richie always is to him.

“I want you, Eds… Baby…” Richie gasps when he opens his eyes again and there’s raw hunger and need in his gaze. “I want you to… I want… you to put your mouth on me… _Please._ ” That last word comes out choked, and Eddie takes that as his clue to get properly into action.

He arranges himself between Richie’s legs so that he’s in a good position for what he’s about to do and, ouch, yeah, that’s really not too comfortable for his shattered ribs, he notices almost immediately, but there’s little he can do about that because there’s really not enough room to find a more comfortable position, and also, his want to please his man far outweighs the discomfort bordering on pain that he’s feeling right now.

Eddie has Richie’s length in a steady grip in his hand now and he gives it a good, firm stroke, making Richie gasp and a tiny bit of precum leak out of his slit. Eddie licks his lips. He wants to taste him so, so bad… He takes a quick glance at Richie’s face and upon seeing the desperation and hunger there directed at him, Eddie inhales a bit and then leans in to take the head of Richie’s cock inside his mouth with no more hesitation.

The taste of Richie, salty and bitter and _familiar_ , takes over his mouth in an instant and he moans against Richie’s dick, swiping his tongue hungrily against the head and then diving in to take him immediately deeper. Richie moans and whimpers, his hips stuttering and Eddie pulls back breathlessly to avoid being choked, and there’s a line of drool connecting his lips to Richie’s straining, leaking cock and when Richie sees that, his eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open and all that comes out are breathless little whines of “Eddie, _Eddie… Please…_ ”

So Eddie takes Richie in his mouth again, sucks him hard, taking in the taste of him and feeling how hot and warm and _thick_ he is inside his mouth, running his tongue along the veins underneath that silky skin covering his hardness, and he feels ecstatic and powerful and like he never ever wants this to stop. His own cock is throbbing inside his pants and all he can sense is Richie, under him, inside him, and this is so good, so good like this.

And then, inexplicably, it somehow gets even better when Richie’s hand finds its way to his hair and _tugs_ _._

Eddie lets out a yelp and pulls back, his scalp is tingling and Richie’s hand is still in his hair, holding hard, and Eddie feels… hot. All over.

And then Richie lets go of his hair and there’s sudden panic on his face and he’s apologizing and… that’s _not_ what Eddie wants.

“Oh god, sorry, I got carried away… Are you okay? I won’t do that again, I – Shit!” Richie mumbles and his hand that was just pulling at Eddie’s hair is shakily caressing his cheek now and while Eddie appreciates Richie’s concern, finds it endearing even… there is really no need for it. Because he liked that.

Eddie takes a hold of Richie’s shivering hand and holds his gaze while moving that hand back to his hair again, slowly, intently, willing for Richie to understand. And maybe he feels a bit nervous about this, because what if this is not something that is normal, what if this is somehow… depraved and dirty and twisted..? But he wants, and he liked that, and he’s hard in his pants, so hard, and he feels so needy, and he wants this from Richie. He wants Richie to pull his hair when he’s sucking Richie off.

“It’s okay, Richie…” he says, deep and low, in a voice that doesn’t sound like him at all but it is him, and Richie looks at him, eyes wide and wild. “You can pull my hair. I _like_ it.” And there’s understanding in Richie’s eyes then, and when Eddie lets go of the hand that he directed back to his hair, Richie tugs, experimentally, not too hard but just hard _enough_ , and Eddie lets out a moan that sounds downright dirty, he can’t help it. Because oh, he had always known that Richie’s hands in his hair did things to him but this… this is something _new_ , something raw and primal and completely unknown to him before… but he’s ready to embrace it.

They look at each other, their gazes locked, and Richie holds his hair in his fist and he pulls and Eddie’s scalp is tingling and the tingling is spreading all over, down his neck, down his spine, and it’s making him feel so alive, and when Richie uses his hair to direct him back to his cock, Eddie doesn’t hesitate. Still looking into Richie’s eyes, those beautiful blue eyes with their pupils blown wide with want, he takes him inside his mouth again and continues from where he left.

It doesn’t take long at all, after that. With Richie directing him with his hand and Eddie letting out little moans and whimpers against Richie’s straining cock inside his mouth, because that hand in his hair makes him feel _so good,_ it’s merely a few minutes later that Richie is already gasping out how he’s _“going to come, Eddie, baby,_ _you’re going to make me_ _come…”_ and Eddie takes it all, he let’s Richie’s come hit his tongue and he does his best to take it all, to swallow every last bit of him despite the fact that Richie always seems to come _a lot_ , but he knows to expect it now so it’s alright, and besides he’s decided that he likes swallowing all that Richie gives him.

He doesn’t necessarily like the taste and the first time Eddie sucked Richie off he’d actually been so overwhelmed by it that he’d ended up spitting it all on a napkin, but that was just the one time. Now he quite happily takes it, and when he pulls off he gives Richie’s softening cock one last little lick and then rests his head on his thigh, letting out a breathless little giggle. He did that. _He_ made Richie come that hard. He has made Richie come before, of course… but the feeling of accomplishment still feels absolutely amazing to him.

Richie’s hand caresses his hair softly now, so softly, not tugging at all, and that’s so nice and then, after a moment of them both catching their breaths, Richie tries moving underneath him.

“Your turn now, Eddie my love”, he says, his voice a little bit slurred and so gentle, so fond, and Eddie gets up, groaning a bit because holy hell, that position really was quite awful but in his desperate need to please Richie he’d not fully noticed just how much so, until now. His spine cracks and his ribs ache but he takes one look at Richie’s face, the way his eyes look all soft and loving and the goofy little grin on his lips and he immediately forgets how uncomfortable he feels. He leans over, cradles Richie’s face gently in his palms and kisses him with all that he has, trying to pour all his love and adoration for the man in that kiss.

“I love you Rich, more than you know”, he says when they part and Richie just smiles and then he grabs Eddie, making him squeal in surprise and flips them over, reversing their positions entirely.

“Oh, I think I’ve got a hunch”, Richie says warmly and then there’s a hand rubbing against the hardness in Eddie’s pants and he gasps at the feeling and whimpers when Richie looks at him with a mischievous little glint in his eyes. “I love you too. And now it’s my turn to take care of you.”

○-○-○

When they make it back to the front seats of the car later – but let’s be honest, not _that_ much later, not really – Eddie is feeling light and giddy and wonderful, despite the fact that his ribs are also hurting like hell and there’s a crick in his neck and his left hip is probably bearing a new bruise from where the seat belt buckle pressed into it too hard while Richie was pleasuring him, and he can’t stop grinning. He feels great, he feels satiated and in love and he absolutely refuses to feel guilty about any of it right now.

He turns towards the driver’s seat to look at Richie, his Richie, who is quietly grumbling about a cramp in his leg and how he’s way too old for these kind of things, but who also has a huge grin on his face when he says that so Eddie doesn’t take him all too seriously. There’s a lingering blush on Richie’s face, still, and his lips look red and raw from what he did to Eddie just moments ago, and when he speaks his voice is rougher than usual.

Eddie wonders if his own voice sounds different right after having pleasured Richie with his mouth – but he doesn’t think so. Richie likes telling Eddie how big he is and then, despite his words, proceed to take him all the way down to his throat, and maybe that’s why. Eddie doesn’t know if he’s really as big as Richie claims him to be, though, because it’s not like he really has what to compare to. He doesn’t count porn, because even as inexperienced as he is, he knows that has no basis on reality in any way.

“I guess we are a bit too old for this, yeah”, Eddie agrees softly, keeping his gaze on Richie, watching as he turns to look at him. “But it was still nice, wasn’t it?”

The look on Richie’s face turns fond, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners as his grin turns into an adoring smile.

“It was, Eddie”, Richie says. “Of course it was. You know it.” And then he leans in and takes his face between his hands, oh so gently, and kisses him, long and sweet and Eddie feels like melting from the amount of affection in that kiss.

When they pull apart again a while later, with his own taste lingering in his mouth from Richie’s kiss, Eddie’s cheeks feel like they’re burning and his lips are tingling and Richie looks absolutely beautiful and absolutely… _fucked_ , for the lack of better word, as crude as that is, with his auburn hair all messy and wild and his cheeks flushed pink. A small laugh bubbles out of Eddie’s mouth at the thought of anyone else seeing them right now, because there would be no hiding what they’d just been up to, absolutely no way.

“What’s so funny, love?” Richie asks, smiling.

Eddie just shakes his head, leaning his forehead against Richie’s, mumbling: “Oh, I’m just so happy.” He takes Richie’s hand in his and squeezes it tight. “Thank you for indulging me with this. Even if we are a bit too old.”

“Of course, Spaghetti Man", Richie chuckles. "Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many Reddie-fics based on the new films giving Richie a big cock and I raise you: 1990!Eddie having a big cock. No I do not accept criticism. Eddie's actor has a big cock, thus Eddie gets to have one too. You're welcome, lol.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
